Stocking Stuffer 2: Electric Boogaloo
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: Although she didn't put a present under the tree, Luna still has a very special gift to plant in her sister. [Incest] [Impregnation] [Pregnant sex] [Hermaphrodite] [Big asses] [Cum inflation] [Titjob] [Handjob] [Fingering]
1. Luna's Christmas Gift

Celestia always had some of the most awful bedhead the world's ever seen, but it was her day off and no one would care. Well, as much as postponing her duties until the afternoon was a day off. She and her sister had spent Hearth's Warming Eve under a blanket next to the fire, watching the snowflakes drift from the heavens. She could still taste the traces of coco on her lips.

She removed herself from her bed and stretched. Being ethereal, her mane would sort itself out in time despite it looking like a rat's nest met a grease fire. She stretched her arms and wings to the max and heard a series of delightful pops.

"I hate morning..."

Goddess of the sun or not, that meant she had to wake up for the day. The day was fine, but waking up required caffeine.

"Coffee..." she moaned.

Celestia strode out of the room clad in not a single patch of cloth. Her own staff were well aware of her lack of interest in wearing clothes around the castle, but now they had no one to blame but themselves. All of the hearths were lit and during the night, and she woke up at three swelteringly hot.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and striding past a blushing maid keeping her eyes firmly in front of her, she walked until she reached the sitting room.

"Always keep it stocked for late night snacks."

Kitchen staff kept fresh cookies and snacks around for Luna's restless wanderings but if they were there, they were fair game for her as well. Several different kinds of sweets sat on a large oak table" ting-a-ling, frosted cookies, candied orange peels, peppermint sticks, chocolate and caramel turtles, sugar cookies, brownies.

Celestia turned around to look at her large butt and love handles. She swore her ass was still jiggling just from having walked to the table.

"If they're worried about the royal butt, then they should stop feeding it."

She shoved a frosted cookie in her mouth, followed by a handful of ting-a-ling. Her hand froze around a handful of peppermint sticks.

The sitting room had been decorated for Hearth's Warming along with the rest of the castle. Nothing ostentatious, only functional decorations when applicable, but there were a few places in the castle, such as the sitting room, that weren't heavily trafficked. A single spruce tree hugged the far wall next to some bookshelves. Fake presents sat underneath and the tree was decorated with tinsel and bulbs.

What caught her attention was the snowman leaning against the wall next to it. More appropriately, the snow _mare_. Luna's cobalt fur contrasted with the bright, woollen shirt hugging her ample bosom and rounded abdomen. A size too small as it was, Luna's breasts squished together and revealed an eye-catching amount of cleavage. Red and white stockings hugged her petite legs, and the swinging length between them revealed that she was wearing nothing else. The only other stitch she wore was a red and white cotton cap with a bell hanging from the end.

"I wondered when you'd get up, sleepyhead," Luna said as she took a draft from a cup of eggnog. She dry heaved the moment it touched her lips. "What kind of cursed drink is this!?"

"Egg... eggnog..." Celestia said slowly, her eyes starting on Luna's chest and drifting south with each passing moment. Luna's breasts were swollen with her late term pregnancy, sensitive and ever expanding due to her growing foal. Her gravid stomach looked ready to pop due to her slender frame, and with the snowman shirt, gave her the appearance of a snowman with an especially weighty bottom. Even lower, Luna's half-flaccid black and mottled silver cock peeked out of her sheath while her scrotum swung with every twitch of her luscious hips. Celestia saw the barest hint of Luna's marehood hiding behind Luna's full balls.

Celestia was painfully aware of how dry her mouth was. Luna took the moment to saunter forward, each and every asset jiggling with every step.

"Problem, sister mine? Luna said as her snowman belly rubbed against Celestia's pudge, but the naked princess' attention was focused more on the hard and dripping object poking her thigh. "Presenting your nudity already? That's bold of you."

It was waaaaay too early in the day to deal with her sister coming onto her.

"S-sister, what are you—"

Luna held a finger to her lips. Those lovely azure eyes stood inches from her own, Luna's warm breath caressed her throat and giving her goosebumps.

"You've been wonderful to me ever since I returned. You helped me make friends, reintroduce me to ponies, and," Luna grabbed Celestia's hand and placed it on her belly, "you've given me the greatest gift I could ever ask for. So, seeing as it is Hearth's Warming, and I hadn't had the time to leave the castle and pick out a proper gift, I thought..."

Luna stood on her toes and kissed Celestia on the lips. She could taste the hunger and passion lurking just behind the kiss. Luna's member throbbed in time with her heartbeat, smearing precum over her naked thigh. Celestia felt her own marehood moisten and her own cock harden and slip from its sheath. Luna's own stallionhood had hardened as well and slowly crept up that ivory leg.

Celestia pulled away and looked to the side, her face flushing. "Luna," she whispered, half worried, half wistful, "not here. This isn't our bedroom."

"I can't help it. I'm in one of those moods," Luna giggled like a schoolfilly. She wrapped her arms around Celestia's waist and pulled her closer. Her sister had been increasingly amorous and cuddly as her pregnancy progressed, but now was something else completely. "And don't saw I am just being hormonal."

Celestia rolled her eyes.

"It's just," Luna continued, "I wanted to give you a proper gift, so why not..." Luna's hands drifted down and took a handful of Celestia's full ass. "Why not the same present you gave me for my birthday?"

Celestia's cock throbbed and prodded the undersided of Luna's belly. "Should I take that as a yes?" Luna said with a sultry smile. "Just think about it: us together, bellies full of babies, breasts full and ready for nursing. Every look at the changes to our bodies a message that says 'I did that.'"

Luna started dotting kisses up Celestia's collarbone, the lithe tongue licking and making her tremble with every caress.

"I want to see you full of my babies, sister, just as I am full of yours. When I give birth, I want you to plant your seed deep within me again so we can watch each other grow with life every day. I want to see your wide, stretched, foal-bearing hips. You're going to keep growing until you're the biggest mother Equestria's ever seen, bigger and bigger until your full of nothing but foals and my seed. I want to see you fuller, rounder, a goddess of fertility as much as the sun itself."

A hand wrapped around her twitching shaft and gently stroked it to its full hardness. Luna's cock was thicker, but Celestia's was close to a foot in length. Another hand gently squeezed her full and gurgling nuts before sliding down and cupping her copiously dripping marehood. A single finger teased her puffy lips and she moaned her need.

"I want to see you like me, sister. I want to see you panting and moaning and and grunting and _screaming my name_."

That finger pierced her lips without warning or mercy. Celestia's legs buckled and she wrapped her arms around her sister, her hips bucking against the most welcome intruder.

" _I want to breed you."_

Celestia mashed her lips against her sister's in raw, passionate need. Their tongues danced just as their cocks finally reached full mast and rubbed together like the lovers they were. Celestia's hands gripped Luna's slender waist and roamed over her belly.

"We made this," she whispered during one of the brief moments where their lips parted.

"And we'll make so many more."

Both of Luna's hands wrapped firmly around Celestia's now rock hard cock and stroked. She was large enough that there was plenty of room for both hands on her titanic shaft, and started to thrust her hips upward as her sister eagerly gave her a handjob.

"I'm wet and ready for you," Celestia whined upon feeling the emptiness in her cunt.

"I'll be playing with that in a moment." Luna thrust her hips forward and Celestia could feel the fat prick rubbing against her nether lips. "Right now, just come for me. Show me that baby-making virility."

Celestia watched as her plump sister got to her knees, removed her snowman shirt, and laid Celestia's cock between her milk-filled tits. A spurt of precum splattered again her chest fluff and Celestia's stallionhood throbbed. Luna pushed her tits together and sandwiched her sister's cock. She nuzzled the tip of the cock and licked up the pre gathering on the flared tip before sliding her boobs up and down the slippery length. Celestia admired that her cock lay perfectly between those perfect tits of her sister and rested below her chin as if it was meant to be there.

"I hope you'll enjoy your present."

Luna dragged her boobs down Celestia's shaft, dragging her tongue along the whole way. Back up, then down again, Luna licked her head every time and savored each drop of precum, sampling the rich taste of Celestia's dick. Celestia folded her hands around her sister's head and started thrusting her cock in time with Luna's strokes.

Luna leaned down and suckled the flare like her unborn child would nurse her breasts. Celestia moaned her approval and thrust her length into Luna's tight mouth. It was a constrictive fit, but Luna bounced her head on the shaft until it could comfortably sit in the back of her mouth. Celestia could feel her marehood soaking her thighs and delighted in rubbing them together, relishing the slick feeling between her legs.

A familiar pressure built up in Celestia's loins, the very same rushing sense of desperation that caused her to push her cock into her sister so far it kissed her fertile womb. Luna smiled around the stallion lodged in her mouth and blinked her eyes flirtatiously. The only warning she received was Celestia's flare swelling in the back of her throat and the explosion of marecum squirting forth from her hungry pussy.

Luna's cheeks instantly bulged as a thick shot of cum rocketed out of the throbbing cock. A hand went to her sister's balls and massaged them, delighting in feeling them draw up to deliver their load into her hungry mouth. With another spurt, her mouth was filled to the brim with her sister's hot spunk. Celestia's balls soon flooded her mouth and streams of white escaped her lips.

Celestia's eyes were closed, riding out her explosive orgasm that her wonderful and perfectly pregnant sister gave her. Luna leaned her head back a fraction of an inch and swallowed a meal's worth of cum. Celestia's hips twitched with every spurt of her cock, her grip on her sister's head like iron. The well endowed mare's balls clenched again and again until Luna's insides were pained as white as the snow.

Celestia leaned against the wall, panting, the head of her cock still stuck in her sister's mouth. She felt Luna's tongue snake around her shaft in circles, cleaning it off little by little. Despite her cock going flaccid, Celestia felt new life stir in her stallionhood upon seeing her flare stuck in her sister's mouth free itself with an audible pop. Luna opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue to show her a small pool of thick seed. She closed her mouth and Celestia's cock began to rise a little as she saw Luna swallow. Opening her mouth again, Luna showed her sister what became of the tasty treat.

She put both hands on Celestia's fat, jiggly ass and shoved her towards the table of snacks. Celestia crashed against the table with a cry of surprise. Hands circled her curves and hugged her back. Luna's belly rested on her ass while her hands stroked Celestia's slowly hardening shaft.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk straight. I'm going to fill you up with so much cum you'll look as pregnant as me," Luna whispered sensually in her ear. The fat head of Luna's cock circled her marehood, probling just lightly. Celestia gripped the edge of the table to prepare to be mounted by the one and only stallion worthy of her.

"Breed me, my sister, my love. _Put it in._ "

Celestia shook her fat ass at her sister and felt precum smear across her cheeks. The cock tickling her labia was incredibly stiff. A steady stream of pre dripped from her sister and glazed the masterful ivory butt before Luna's stallionhood wedged itself between her cheeks.

Then Luna's hips rocked forward.

Celestia gave her sister a moan of appreciation. She just wanted to be rutted senseless and feel Luna's cock against her womb, just as she felt her sister's.

"Don't tease me," she pleaded.

"I just want to enjoy myself."

Luna did not take her senselessly and instead slid herself into her sister's heavenly warmth a tiny bit at a time. Celestia's cunt rippled around that thick dick as it inched forward rather than rocked back and forth. She screamed as Luna gave her a firm smack on the ass which dropped to a throaty moan as Luna finally bottomed out. Celestia felt her deep inside, not quiet reaching her womb but thick enough to stretch.

Luna began stroking Celestia's cock in earnest, pulling out mercifully faster than she entered. Every thrust was a little faster than the previous as she pounded her sister into the table and her balls smacked against Celestia's full nutsack. Glasses and dishes shook with every thrust against the table. Luna's pregnant belly rubbed against the small of Celestia's back, her hard nipples rubbing against her back and dribbling milk.

"I will be a loving father to your children, just as you will be a loving father to mine, sister."

Celestia felt tears roll down her cheeks from both Luna's words and the sheer ecstasy of her sister's love.

"I want more," Celestia confessed. "Fill me with foals, sister. As many as you can. Even when we both give birth, I want so many more. Breed me again and again and again and _don't stop me from feeling you ever!_ "

Luna was grunting with every thrust and squeeze of her sister's majestic love tunnel, the bell on her hat jingling with every thrust. "Just ask, dear sister, and we'll fill this castle with our kids."

Celestia cried in happiness as Luna yanked her head back and forced a desperate kiss. Celestia could feel Luna throbbing slightly deep within her as she neared her own orgasm. Luna let a free hand move all over Celestia's body in one all-consuming grope. From Celestia's pert breasts, sensual collarbone and full lips, those hips that would expand in just a few months time and flat belly about to be filled with life-giving seed. Luna's cockhead flared to seal the empty womb and Luna broke the dance of their entwined tongues.

"I... I..." Luna couldn't finish her words and bit down on Celestia's collarbone. The mare hissed in pain but that did nothing to stop the all-consuming pleasure and highest of gifts Luna was about to give her. If Celestia's load was large, Luna's load was absolutely massive. The first spurt of cum filled every hidden corner of Celestia's vagina, the second filling her very womb in hot, passionate love. Sheer volume soon distended Celestia's belly as Luna's dick twitched seven, eight, then nine times, the volume not decreasing in the slightest.

Celestia's flabby gut became taunt within seconds and soon visibly bulged with the oncoming tide of stallion semen. She was coming again and screaming her sister's name, spurting another load all over herself and the table. Luna humped her sister every time her cock pulsed and Celestia's hand drifted to her own gut in her sexual haze. She could feel her belly expanding with her sister's love until she herself look pregnant.

Luna collapsed onto her sister's back with a grunt, her cock still lodged within her sister. "Don't pull out," Celestia said and rested her head on the table as she came down from her high. It didn't even matter that she was resting in a puddle of her own marecum and spooge. Celestia picked up a peppermint stick sticky with her own come and suckled the now doubly sweet treat.

"So full..." she said, rubbing her stomach. She looked a good three or four months pregnant. "I feel honored you were saving up so much for this present, Luna. Thank you."

A blue arm reached across her vision and picked up a peppermint stick. Luna swirled it in cum before shoving it in her mouth.

"And in case my present doesn't take, we can always try again."

* * *

I love comments, so drown me in them.

Feel free to bother me on my tumblr under the username doctoredmundsirus.


	2. Sweet Treats

Coupled with being up all night and their earlier lovemaking, Luna had fallen asleep on Celestia's bed. As her breathing slowed and she rested during the warm light, Celestia joined her dearest sister. She wasn't sleepy, even after Luna's vigorous attempts to impregnate her.

Celestia blushed and moved a hand to her stomach. She no longer carried the bulk of Luna's precious load, but her stomach still retained the slightest hint of a bulge, the last remnants of her sister's seed. Even as she slowly deflated over the past few hours, her hands were constantly rubbing her taut tummy. What would it be like to be like that for months on end, only getting bigger as time went on? Sadly, all that was left of Luna's present was a little bump that was more likely a patch of pudge that didn't feel like hanging around her fat ass.

Although, Luna said they could change that easy enough...

Luna was spread across her bed, a thin sliver of drool rolling down her cheek. All four princesses had a bed large enough to accommodate themselves plus a small harem, so there was plenty of room at all times. Luna, like herself, had forgone any clothing and lay naked as a babe. Celestia crawled across the bed and thought about stroking Luna's sheath and balls, or even her absolutely delectable marehood. Both were her favorite treats despite the onslaught of sugary Hearth's Warming temptations. She fondled those dual orbs that filled her with life not long ago, causing her sister to shift and mumble. Just a little bit of play and Luna would wake up and they could continue.

But...

Celestia withdrew her hand. It wouldn't be the first time they woke each other up from a dead sleep with sex, but Luna's pregnancy was advanced enough that she needed her rest. Celestia lay her head upon her sister's belly. She wasn't all that tired, but there was nowhere she wanted to be other than watching over her sister as she slept.

Her ears perked as she felt the slightest kick and tears of happiness came to her eyes.

* * *

Celestia became fully alert later that morning as Luna shuffled. She would normally just adjust herself and return to sleep, but now Luna looked up at her blearily.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," Celestia said with quiet cheer. It wasn't even close to Luna's normal time to wake up; the sunbeams drifting past the curtains were at the wrong angle.

"'m tired, Tia. Whataya doing?" Luna flopped down onto the pillows as Celestia rubbed her stomach gently.

"Just enjoying my sister's ballooning belly." She blew a raspberry over the stretched skin.

"Stop that! You're not some weird old lady!"

"Of course not. Weird old ladies don't get to be the big spoon." She wrapped her arms around Luna's waist and pulled her close until she was speaking to her stomach. "My widdle sis may be the cutest widdle pwincess in the world, but who's going to be even cuter? You are, yes you are!"

"We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl, Tia," Luna groaned into her pillow as Celestia continued her doting.

"She's going to be a perfect little angel. Perfect in every way," she said with a nuzzle.

"You're going to spoil her with your coddling."

"That's the plan. And you said she!" Celestia lilted.

Luna rolled her eyes. "You're going to feed her sweets behind my back until her posterior is as rotund as yours."

"There's nothing wrong with looking a little healthy, sister. At the very least, it gives you something to grab onto. And for you, don't listen to your grumpus momma," Celestia whispered. "She's going to spoil you rotten, too."

Luna was already blushing with her sister's lewd comment, but still smiled. "She's going to have to leave your sight sometime, even if it's to let me get some sleep."

"If I have to, our widdle daughter is going to curl up with her momma and mommy every night for snuggles."

Celestia continued to coo and whisper to Luna's stomach and her smile widened with every passing word. Luna's hand drifted down until it rested atop her sister's head and rubbed softly. She'd never seen her sister this happy since Luna told her the news. Tired as she was, she could just lie there all morning and afternoon and bask in Celestia's endless warmth, love, and kisses.

But there were things to be done.

"Tia? I need you to get up."

"Hmm?" she said, having stopped her motherly affections. "Fine, I'll let you sleep," she said with a pout.

"No, I need to pee."


	3. Knocked-Up New Year

Celestia had long since taken the time to fully awaken. As much as she wanted to cling to her sister all day, there was work to be done. She had dressed, also a task she didn't wish to perform, and prepared herself for early morning court. She returned to Luna during her midday break. Her sister still slept soundly and Celestia's smile grew as she watched her sister's gentle breathing. Luna cradled her heavily pregnant stomach with one arm, protecting their child even during her rest.

Celestia stripped off her clothes and crawled into bed with her. There was a liberating feeling when not wearing anything, even when lovemaking had nothing to do with it. It was much less restrictive. Canterlot castle was also her home. She didn't inherit the royal quarters due to being the country's diarch; she helped build this place, and she'd do what she wished in the confines of her own home.

Celestia curled up to her sister under her satin sheets. All blacks and blues; her sister chose colors like an overly emotional teen going through a phase. Luna'e eyes cracked open again as Celestia settled down.

"I don't mind that..." Luna yawned wide, and Celesia could smell toothpaste and mint she applied after taking Celestia's load. "That... you want to cuddle, but I'm not going to get any sleep if you interrupt me every chance you get."

Celestia gave her a kiss on the nose. "I didn't mean to. I just wanted to be close to my darling sister."

Luna gave a very undignified snort. "I'm supposed to be the affectionate, hormonal one, not you."

"If your Christmas gift did its job, that might change."

Luna gave her that sensual, smokey smile that always made Celestia weak in the knees, an effect somewhat tarnished by Luna's bleary eyes and messy mane. "Are you really so eager for motherhood? I expected you to prefer the spear over the chalice."

Luna's hand slid down her stomach and caressed the sheath that held the one and only penis Luna would ever need. Lower the hand went and cupped the two tangerine-sized balls that could fill her so deliciously full of life-giving seed. Just a little further back was Celestia's nether lips, slightly parted and twitching at having a ripe and ready mate— _her_ mate—so near and carrying her child.

"Was I wrong?"

Celestia wrapped her arms around Luna's neck and pulled her into a toe-curling kiss. Having the night and all reproductive acts under her domain, Luna was always the better kisser. Often her little sister liked to be serviced and let her take the reigns, but this was not one of those times. Luna quickly dominated the kiss and ran circles around Celestia's tongue. She could feel her nether lips being stroked by those delicate fingers and the wetness accumulating deep within her own fertile core.

The two parted for breath, faces flushed with their nethers moistening and cocks slipping free.

"I am and shall always be a mare with mare's needs, my love," Celestia whispered to her broodmare and paramour. "Should you wish," Celestia dotted Luna's neck with kisses. "...you may..." Kiss. "...show me..." Kiss. "...how it's done."

"Turn around."

Luna gave her a playful shove and Celestia switched positions, her away from her. She would much rather see Luna's face as they made love, but it was her time to guide today's proceedings. It was difficult with the added bulk of a child, but Luna managed to spoon against Celestia's back.

A slim, manicured hand circled Celestia and wrapped around her hardening stallionhood. "Mmmm... Insatiable as a teenage colt," Luna teased. She felt a hard cock thrust against the back of her thigh and Luna bit down on the same spot where she had claimed her earlier that morning. Celestia hissed at the delectable pleasure and thrust her hips back into that warm, turgid pole that would pump children into her waiting womb. She had bedded a thousand others in her lifetime, but none were worthy to _breed_ her, to sire a child within those practiced, velvety walls.

This stallionhood was worthy. This one would give her strong foals, and a sire that would love them to the end of days.

Despite being in a rutting mood, it appeared Luna's goal was to take things slow. Luna's hand was already covered in her male and female juices, and she used that to trace a trail down Celestia's mighty shaft and took a gentle hold of her balls. Luna's other hand wrapped under Celestia's prone form and began tracing circles in the soft, downy chest fluff she so loved to play with. Luna's wing curled forth and circled them like a blanket as her tail twitched and bound itself in Celestia's.

"Let us not make children right now, dear sister, but _love_."

At that, Celestia felt Luna's flare prodding against her eager, twitching marehood. It was almost like a kiss. Luna's magnificent tool greeted the passage that it would pierce like a gentle lover engaging in time-honored courtship. The niceties and the flatteries, then came the touching and the rubbing until—

Celestia gave a long, low moan as Luna applied the barest pressure to her marehood. She could tell by touch alone that Luna was fully hard, but still her sister tortured her by going as slow as she could possibly go. Luna squeezed her balls, making her whimper. Her own cock was already spurting precum. That throbbing, burning lust that ran through all stallionhoods was ready to explode like a geyser and paint the floor in a puddle of holy semen.

"Ohhhhh, gracious," Celestia panted like a slut. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"Shining Armor taught me," Luna whispered in her ear before giving it a firm tug, causing her cock to give another war spurt of precum. Ah, Shining. Celestia missed the blowjobs he gave before he started dating Cadance.

"I will have to... thank him," she moaned back. Her breath hitched in her throat and she bit her lip to stop screaming as Luna's head finally popped inside. She was never this needy or on so such a hair trigger, but it was harder to keep her cool and restrain herself until Luna blew her own load where it belonged. Unlike the desperate rutting Luna gave her while dressed as a snowman, she was now so very gentle in her her loving. Soft thrusting, striking, fondling, and rubbing became her world under the warm blanket of Luna's feathers.

Inch by excruciating inch of cock pierced her vagina. Luna's flare felt fat and ready to burst, but her sister seemed wanting to make her suffer for as long as possible. Celestia tried thrusting her fat ass back onto the cock, but Luna's expansive belly prevented her from doing so.

"You poor dear," Luna croaned in her ear. She nipped her ear once again, likely marking her. "Should your sister put you out of your misery?"

"Yes, Luna," she begged. "Please. I need it!"

"Very well, my love."

Luna squeezed her balls again and she gasped. Her breath immediately hitched in her throat as Luna bucked her hips against Celestia's pudgy butt. She felt the medial ring slip into her cunt, but Luna wasn't done. She held fast and gave her hips one last, great thrust, hilting herself.

Celestia screamed as her cock exploded. Pearly white cum shot forth in long arcs, painting the floor and Luna's bed white. Luna held her tight as her back arced involuntarily and her hips jerked, desperately trying to pack her load deep into warmth that wasn't there. Spurt after spurt splashed against the floor until it looked like she had dumped a paint can, each mighty throb putting the production of normal stallions to shame.

She collapsed onto the bed, breathless. Her cock still sputtered to deliver its payload but each burst of cum was delivering less and less alicorn seed. The final few pulses just oozed out of the tip and slid down her wilting cock.

"I'm reminded of the very start of our rule when it was common to take strapping young lads to bed. They'd often finish before we got started," Luna chuckled as she nuzzled Celestia's neck.

"I am not some virgin stallion of old," Celestia pouted. They both knew each other's bodies well enough to time their orgasms together. There was just something special about cumming at the same time, a bonding moment that Celestia didn't like to waste.

Luna gave her drained nuts one last, firm squeeze before grasping Celestia's shaft and gathering the cum running down its length. Her sister brought it to her mouth and licked each droplet of her hand before pulling Celestia's head to her. The sisters swapped the load of warm, white jizz. Some of it dribbled from their lips, but the majority stayed in their mouths and they shared the load until they swallowed it all.

"I'll make you come again, sister dear," Luna promised. She began thrusting again, faster than before but still maintaining the slow, gentle rhythm. Celestia scooped up a mouthful of her own cum and gave Luna another kiss. This was no rutting, as Luna promised, this was lovemaking that both sisters sorely needed in their long days and nights as officiaries and rulers. Celestia delighted at being penetrated at both ends, Luna preparing to give her seed on one end and Celestia offering her own at the other. This was passion, not lust.

Luna pumped a little bit faster. Her flare was nudging the entrance to Celestia's womb, and she was never more ready to receive a child as much as that very moment. Celestia could feel Luna's precum leaking from the fat cock like a river. She always admired Luna's productivity; it was something that could never be matched no matter how much she tried. Her gurgling balls always managed to fill her up so much it made her look with child herself, the closest she ever got to reaching Luna's perfect pregnant form.

The not-so-little flare wedged against her uterus began expanding. She knew what that meant. Their tongues desperately danced as Luna's eventual end approached. Even as they finished trading cum, they never parted for so much as a breath. Luna's thrusts were becoming more and more jerky and desperate.

Celestia groaned in frustration and annoyance as Luna pulled out. The feeling of emptiness within her was either leverage to make her do anything Luna wanted or she was turning back into Nightmare Moon.

"Luna, please!" she pleaded.

Luna leaned up and spread Celestia's legs. Celestia's genitalia was displayed for her one and only love in all of its glory. Her slowly hardening white and pink shaft was slick and wet with her own cum. Her marehood was running like a waterfall with Luna's precum and her own womanly excitement, trickling down the crack of her ass and tickling her puckered rosebud. For the briefest moment, Celestia thought Luna wanted to try anal, but Luna was feeling the call to breed a ripe and ready mare just like Celestia did those many months ago.

Luna kneeled between Celestia's legs. Both sisters' cocks were sandwiched between Celestia's muffin top and Luna's gravid abdomen. Luna's hand went to Celestia's neglected breasts and played with the nipples as she leaned down and captured another kiss from her sister.

"Forgive me, my love. I needed a better position with this," she took Celestia's hand and placed it on her belly, "in the way."

Luna's slender frame was highlighted perfectly in her dark room. Cobalt wings spread behind her back, full and pregnant belly proudly on display, virile penis and balls, dripping marehood, and engorged tits full of milk and ready to feed her coming child.

"Luna, you are without a doubt the most beautiful creature on earth."

Luna rewarded the flattery with another kiss. Celestia's cock had already began hardening at the sight of her naked sister alone. As the kiss parted, Luna adjusted her lower half and her cock pressed against Celestia's warm flower. There was something Celestia wanted to do first.

"Luna? Can I try drinking from your breast?"

They had broken every other taboo sisters shared. What was one more? Luna smiled warmly. "Or course."

Luna waddled her way back up and pulled Celestia into a sitting position, smothering her between magnificent breasts. Their lovemaking had made Luna's nipples dribble some milk, and a cocktail of curiosity and sexual haze made Celestia want a taste. She could feel both of their cocks wedged between her breasts, but she didn't dare try to get her sister off when she had a very particular destination for her cum in mind.

Celestia licked at the little dribble of milk leaking from her left nipple. Luna hummed her approval and ran her finger's through Celestia's rainbow mane. It was sweet, but there wasn't enough for her to get a proper taste. She latched her lips onto the nipple with one hand on the breast for support and sucked gently.

Luna moaned as Celestia nursed from her. Warm milk flooded her mouth and she savored it all like a fresh, hot load of cum. It was sweet with the hint of vanilla, and so deliciously ambrosiac that Celestia closed her eyes and savored Luna's essence. She swallowed the first squirt and sucked on the tit for another dose of wonderful milk to feed her future child. Rich and creamy milk filled her mouth and made both sisters moan in unison in sheer, pleasurable taboo. Celestia hadn't nursed from her mother's breast in thousands of years, and now so many years later, she was experiencing the same feeling her own child would once Luna finished impregnating her. Celestia sucked harder on the mouthful of boob as Luna held her like she were a fresh-faced, fat-cheeked child hungry after a night's rest.

"That's it," Luna grunted. She was grinding her wet pussy against Celestia's thigh as her intoxicating tit was drained. Celestia parted only once to drag Luna's mouth to hers in order to share like a good sister. Now both Celestia's and Luna's milk hung heavy on their lips as Celestia traced Luna's gums and circled Luna's tongue with her own.

Celestia's pulled away, a slight dribble of breast milk dribbling from the corner of her mouth. It was quickly followed by a very unladylike and undignified belch. Luna held a dainty hand to her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

"I am very flattered you like my milk so dearly, sister. I must admit, I didn't think you nursing like a babe would be so... stimulating." Luna's cock was painfully hard and ready to burst.

"It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. I admit I did enjoy it immensely. Perhaps... it can be a more regular event?" Celestia asked hopefully.

Luna gave her one last, creamy kiss before pushing her sister down and shuffling back until her cock was back at Celestia's pussy. "I am open to this idea, amore. For now, let me complete what I have started."

It was a good thing Luna didn't go as slow as she first did, or Celestia might have jumped her sister's bones and rode her until she finally scratched that itch. Luna also seemed done with the pleasantries as she put a hand on the bed to steady herself and thrust into Celestia in earnest. Right now the only thing that mattered was her own pleasure and Celestia laid back, letting Luna use her as she saw fit. Her cock and marehood already burned for a second release. It was a good thing she had the refractory period of the females and not males

Luna's overfilled balls smacked against Celestia's jiggling ass. Her thrusts were already jerky with the proximity of her own orgasm. Luna often didn't have as much restraint when it came to sex, often preferring to engage in more basic, animalistic rutting that left all parties sore in the hips. Their earlier lovemaking was wonderful, but both sisters were so ready and desperate for release that neither complained about the night princess' hardened pace.

Celestia panted along with her sister's savagery. Her own cock head was beginning to expand with her coming release, just like her sister's was deep inside her cunt. Her own cock was aimed right at her face in this position and ready to turn her face into a glazed donut. She could see her ass rippling with each slap of Luna's hips, but her eyes were drawn to the fantastic bulge her her stomach outlining Luna's rod. Luna pounded her like she owned her.

None other would _ever_ have her heart.

Luna's cock swelled and Celestia's stomach instantly inflated like a balloon. This in turn triggered Celestia's own dual orgasm, femcum providing lubrication that Luna would never need, and a rocket of sperm aimed directly at her own screaming mouth as she screamed Luna's name. Celestia's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came harder than she ever had in her life. One hand was on her stomach and feeling every step of the way as it expanded with each massive shot of cum. Celestia could feel it in her cunt, welcoming the bulge that traveled down Luna's mighty spear and filled her no longer empty womb. Her hand brushed her stomach back and forth and if she tried hard enough, she could imagine she was as pregnant as her lovely sister.

Celestia wiped away the layers of cum draping her face and mane and opened her eyes. Luna was passed out asleep on her chest, coated with Celestia's cum, but with a content smile on her lips as she snored softly. Poor dear must have fucked herself and Celestia into unconsciousness. Luna's flare still pluged her womb. One hand remained on Celestia's own stomach while the other brushed back and forth against Luna's stretched navel. She felt the slightest little nudge, their baby protesting her mothers' vigourous loving.

She held Luna close and slide her off onto a clean portion of the sheets and blankets. Celestia kissed her sister's lips one last time before she reached down and removed Luna's flare. She would love to have kept her precious seed in her a little longer, but there was work to be done, and a suddenly pregnant-looking princess would draw questions and rumors.

"Sleep well, my darling, my mate, _my love_."

* * *

"How are you feeling today?"

"Like a fat, beached whale."

It was time for Luna's weekly visit to their private physician. Celestia was antsy, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she let the doctor do his duty. Luna lay back on the doctor's chair clad only in a gown. Normally such a sight would warm Celestia's loins, but it was not time for such carnal leisures. The state of their child was more important, and at week thirty eight, she was ready to pop any day now.

Doctor Helios was bribed to leave the Canterlot State Hospital on an as-needed basis. His silence on sensitive information was paid for with a private contract that made his previous job seem petty in comparison. Such sacrifices were worth it; there were some that frowned on the love the two sisters shared, to put it lightly. Her staff were trustworthy, but a slip of the tongue concerning the child's true sire could prove disastrous.

"Would you believe me if I've said I've seen bigger mares?" Helios appeared from underneath Luna's gown, pulled off his gloves, and wrote a few notes down in his booklet.

"The stallion obviously tells tales," Luna grumbled as she stroked her stomach.

"The record at the hospital is octuplets. Delivered them myself." Helios pulled up her gown a little further and measured her stomach. "You, my dear, are growing just fine given how many passengers you have."

Wait, what?

"Passengers?" Celestia said, half surprised, half hopeful. Helios had found only one heartbeat so far. Did that change?

"I told you I was too fat, sister mine. I know how much you enjoy me ballooning, but this is not—"

"I'm just messing with you two—you're carrying only one."

Luna stared daggers at the doctor. "Feel free to send him to the moon, Tia."

Celestia sniggered quietly, slightly disappointed Luna was only carrying one of her foals. Helios had earned his pay and was trusted enough to poke fun at the bickering sisters every once in awhile.

"I kid, I kid. Alicorn physiology is different than most ponies. I can intuit most without much trouble, but natural alicorn birth hasn't occurred in recorded history. This is new territory for me."

"Fret not, doctor. You have performed remarkably thus far." It was a lot to ask for a doctor to assist in birth with little to fall back on, but Helios had worked admirably with what he had been given. Luna was in perfect health, and their child was healthy enough to kick against her bladder like clockwork.

"Thank you for the praise, princess. So, Luna, has anything changed since we last met? Headaches? Change in vision? Fever or pain during urination?"

"None thus far," Luna grumbled. It was cute when she she sulked.

"Excellent. Send me a letter immediately if you feel any changes, even if they feel benign." He put his tape away and put on a stethoscope. "Let us check on the tyke."

"My child will be a mare," Celestia asserted.

"Do you two have a bet?"" he asked as he warmed the cup with his breath and placed it on Luna's stomach.

"Luna?"

"No bet, sister. I'll love our child all the same."

There were times where the simplest things would steal Celestia's breath away. The light crossing the land during an early dawn, fresh snow sprinkling from the heavens, her student's bright smile during a job well done. Luna was always protective of her unborn; her hands rarely drifted from her stomach during her contemplative moments.

Looking at her now was like looking at her sister for the first time. That gentle, warm smile. Each tender stroke of her fingers over her stomach and popped belly button. The slight fluttering of her ghostly mane in the nonexistent wind. She looked so big and unwieldy with the bowling ball her gut had become, but Celestia had never seen her happier. She glowed with motherhood and looked absolutely heavenly. If there were a pony to take Celestia's breath away and steal her heart, let it be this marvelous mare, the mother of her firstborn.

"There you are," Helios whispered. "Heartbeat is nice and strong, like both mothers." Helios packed his stethoscope away and jotted down a few more notes.

She had all but made him sign in blood to keep confidentiality, but so close to Luna's due date, she felt compelled to count her blessings. "I must thank you, Helios. For keeping the nature of my and Luna's relationship a secret."

Helios faltered a little as he jotted down his notes. "I don't... think it is my place to judge immortals and with whom they find comfort. Even each other. Forever is a long time. You find companionship where you can."

That was a surprisingly mature and profound thought from the doctor. She felt like she should say something in return to fill the void, but settled on grasping Luna's warm hand circling her own, the proud smile of motherhood happily displayed for them both to see.

* * *

"I can walk just fine!" Luna slapped Celestia's hand away and continued to waddle down the Grand Hall with all the grace she could muster. She had gained close to forty pounds over the course of her pregnancy and Celestia loved to snuggle each and every one. No matter how much Luna detested her added weight, she was still gorgeous. Walking was a different matter.

"You're not supposed to walk for too long, Luna," Celestia shot back.

She was _not_ being unreasonable! Luna complained anyway about her back and ankles hurting during extended walks.

"Helios said it was good exercise, you fussing little ninny!"

"As long as it was reasonable! It's eight in the morning. You've gone through six hours of night court already and you still haven't had any rest!"

"Tia?"

"I can't help but worry, Luna, and there is no shame—"

" _Tia!"_

Luna was leaning against the wall and held her abdomen as if pained. "I'm having contractions."

"Oh dear."

* * *

Celestia paced incessantly. Day court was suspended for the day due to this momentous event, and Celestia fought the urge to explode the doors keeping her from Luna for the fourth time. Helios said he would come straight to her as soon as he had taken care of the baby and Luna. She trusted his word, but that did not stop the raging instinct to her mate.

Infection was a very real threat during pregnancy. As much as her instincts screamed to run to Luna's side, she knew she couldn't. She must wait no matter how much she hated not being there for her. Helios all but insisted she be in the waiting room with Luna to at least give support, but Luna's labor progressed so rapidly that there was no time to guide the sun princess through decontamination. At her insistence, as much as she decried it, Celestia told him to continue while she tortuously waited.

Ever since Luna told her that she was pregnant, the first thing she bought was enough equipment and supplies for proper birth. That way, if Luna's labor progressed to such an extent where she couldn't be moved from the castle—like now—the sisters would be well prepared for delivery. Helios signed off on everything himself once he was brought on board; they had taken every precaution.

That just left Celestia in the waiting room constantly fretting and pulling her hair out. She was going to be all right. Both of them. They had taken every precaution. They—

"Princess?"

She was on Helios before he got both feet out the door. At her size, she loomed over the stallion, but he was smiling.

Her ears stood erect.

Her fear turned to hope.

"You have a wonderful sister and baby ready to see you."

Go. Now. Every instinct told her to take a pinch of magic, teleport in like a thunderous, angry god, and embrace them both.

"Easy, easy."

Helios tried to catch her as her knees gave out, and while she was very slender for her frame, her size made him topple to the floor along with her. She couldn't stop the tears.

"Sorry, doctor."

He held her to her feet, still smiling like he saw this reaction a thousand times and I delighted him every time. "It's no problem, Celestia. You're a mother now."

Helios led her by the hand into a clean room; she didn't trust herself to not collapse all over again. Helios asked her to strip off her dress and regalia and step into a sterilized gown made specifically for her amazonian size. Next came the hand washing and sterilization before an alcohol rubdown of her forearms.

After five more minutes of not being near the two most important ponies in the world, Helios led her into their cobbled together hospital. There was machinery and some furniture, but Celestia closed her sight to everything unimportant. Luna lay back on the bed, covered in sweat and looking absolutely exhausted.

She glowed. There was no better way of saying it. It could have been the light, Luna's own magical aura, her wispy mane and tail, or the infectious smile that had been present for most of her pregnancy. It could have been the thousandth time or the first time she thought it, but Luna looked more beautiful than she could possibly imagine.

A tiny little bundle was wedged in the crook of her elbow and she made little sputters and coos to the bundle of joy. Luna looked up as her massive form followed Helios into the room. Without a word spoken, Luna shifted the bundle and offered it to Celestia and her faint heart.

"We have a son."

He looked so very fragile compared to Celestia's long, swan-like limbs. His skin and fur were of such a deep violet that it was almost as blue as Luna. It contrasted heavily with his breezy, pink mane, what few little strand clung to the top of his soft, little head and around his unicorn horn. He squirmed constantly in the confines of enough blankets to fill an orphanage, each and every one becoming a little more damp as something dripped from her face.

His eyes opened for the first time, and she saw he had such bright blue eyes they stole her breath away. He started to cry out during his struggles.

"You're a lively one, aren't you? Good; healthy lungs on you" Celestia asked and stroked his cheek. She sat down. She didn't dare trust her knees while she was in such a sorry state. "I guess you can call me Daddy. Or Mommy."

"Do you want me to take him?" Luna asked, pleased. Celestia shook her head and started humming to her wonderful baby colt. "I know you said you wanted a girl—"

"Oh hush, you." She gave Luna a light punch with one of her wings. "You're just perfect the way you are, little one. Perfect in every way."

The colt quieted his cries just long enough to examine the little swaying fingers dancing above his head. He extended a shaky hand out and Celestia let him grab a finger tightly. She gave him a happy nuzzle as he stuck the finger in his mouth and began sucking.

"I'll leave you two alone for a minute, but have you decided on a name?" Helios asked. He had politely stood in the corner as Celestia doted on her new son. A happy alicorn saw her first born only once.

"Luna?" Celestia prompted. "He's your baby."

" _Our_ ," Luna corrected. "We should name him together, sister."

Celestia gave her an affectionate lick. "You don't really think were stopping at one now, do you?"

The look in Luna's eyes and the swell of her heart when she looked at their baby was all the answer she needed there. "How about Stardust?"

Baby Stardust gave one final chirp before closing his eyes and falling into a fitful sleep, occasionally suckling Celestia's finger.

"Welcome to the world, Stardust."

* * *

Stardust fell asleep half an hour ago and woke her up half an hour later. She had a small legion of attendants waiting to fawn over the child. Even those that knew Stardust's true lineage were prepared to care for the child as if he were their own. Such was the allure of young ones. Some of the buxom maids and strapping caregivers in their conservative uniforms were pretty enough to give Celestia pause. Helios or Luna might suggest she had a uniform or costume fetish. Utterly absurd when she had Luna.

But perhaps Luna would be open to sharing their bed with another some time...

It was time for her to sleep, but she'd developed a mother's ability to hear a baby's cries no matter how far away they were. Celestia opted to care for the foal herself this time. Sleep was important, but this... sleep be damned if she were to give up caring for her child. Stardust wasn't hungry and cried out until he was picked up. Rather than wander the halls of the castle until he returned to sleep in his sire's grasp, she dressed herself and Stardust, and prepared them both for an outdoor excursion.

"Don't you just look adorable in that," Celestia cooed to him. Stardust giggled a little as she slid a little fur beanie over his head. It was a present from Twilight Velvet and crocheted by her own hands. Both diarch's cutie marks were stitched into the warm wool. Gathering a blanket to ensnare the little foal, Celestia exited the nursery and walked outside.

It wasn't cold out, but snow lightly drifted down from the night sky. The reflected light off the clouds and the torchlight from Castle Canterlot itself was enough to guide her path, but she knew where she was going. The gardens were wonderful during winter snow. Statues and trees were under a light sheen of white and clear daggers of ice hung from every drooping limb. Her ears twitched as she heard the light crinkling of snow sprinkling across the ground as it landed. Her subjects often thought summer was her favorite season. No, it was winter.

Her long legs strode through the cobblestone pathway deeper into the garden. Stardust gurgled and shifted in his cocoon of blankets. She shushed the fat-cheeked little colt and rocked him in her arms as she brushed off snow on one of the benches with a dabble of magic. The gardens were one of her favorite places to relax, so the groundskeepers always kept the walkways clear of snow.

Stardust's eyes closed. Celestia wanted to see them once more, but the foal needed his rest. She ran a finger across his cheek. This was her moment, and she wanted to memorize her son's face. He reached out in sleep and grasped her finger and held on tight.

"I'll never let you go, Stardust," she vowed.

Crunching snow interrupted her thoughts almost half an hour later. She didn't look up; she knew those steps and few would interrupt her this time of night. Luna's tail swished back and forth with each step.

"How is he?" Luna asked. She was every bit as overstuffed and wrapped up as Stardust was, but held some paperwork under her arm. No doubt it was something involving the Night Court.

"Trying to get back to sleep. He just wants to be held."

"I told you you were going to spoil him rotten."

"I believe you said 'she'."

"So did you."

Both sisters giggled, and Celestia rubbed her nose against Stardust's little beanie. She fully expected a daughter, but there was no way in Tartarus she'd give up her son.

"Tia?" Luna handed her a document signed off by Helios. Celestia couldn't stop the wobbly smile even if she tried, or the unstoppable exultation in her heart. She knew what it was.

Heartbeat.

Weight gain.

Hormonal changes.

"I'm pregnant."

Luna had dropped most of her pregnancy weight, but a fair portion of it still clung to her gut and thighs. Celestia couldn't help it: she was a chubby chaser and loved every curve her sister had to offer, a love that only seemed to deepen after seeing her swell with child. Even now Celestia could see it. Luna was so lively, so filled with excitement and energy at the prospect of bringing another into this world.

Celestia drew a hand around Luna's waist and pulled her sister to her waiting lips. She wasn't sure if she was expressing love or lust, but whatever it was, she wanted to share it with her sister forevermore. They parted as Stardust mumbled in his and squirmed at being jostled.

Luna extended a finger and Stardust grabbed it as tight as a baby could. "You hear that, Stardust? You're going to have a baby brother."

"Sister," Celestia corrected.

Luna stole a kiss from her and bit her neck, almost marking her. Not that Celestia would have complained. "You are getting so greedy, sister, but I am not against continuing until we do provide little Stardust with a sister."

"What do you think? Filly or colt?"

Luna's mischievous smile returned and she spun in place, her starlight mane twinkling among the falling snow. "Filly."

"For your child or mine?"

Luna looked affronted. "Well, _ours_ of course, sis..."

Luna trailed off as she reexamined the meaning of those words, stunned. Tears of happiness spilled down Celestia's cheeks as she grasped Luna's hand and placed it against her abdomen. There was the pudgy fat underneath the layers of warm, winter clothes, but perhaps that particular womanly curve was a little larger than Luna remembered.

Little Stardust's blue eyes opened and shut, and he giggled for the first time, welcoming his new siblings into the world alongside his crying, giddy mothers.

* * *

I am free for commissions!

If you are feeling generous and can spare the coin, feel free to join my under Journeyman_the_Bard.


End file.
